pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Nulevoy/Victini (Vivica)
Mój Victor ma dziecko z innym Victini?! 8O PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 13:35, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) '''Vivica:' *mdleje* Ja: Really? o.o' Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 13:37, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) A to dziwne... Bo podobno kocha się w jednej Celebi. Gra na dwa fronty?! 8O On, taki nieśmiały Pokemon?! Niesamowitych rzeczy się dowiaduję... Victor: O///O A-Ale to n-nie ja!! Vivica: *wstaje i przygląda się Victorowi* A czy ja wyglądam jak on?! Ja: Fakt, ty jesteś fioletowa (xD) Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 13:43, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Ja: *najwyraźniej mam ochotę oglądać jakąś rozrubę xD* Mogła to odziedziczyć po matce... Victor: *chowa sobie całą twarz w swoim szaliku* >////< Ja: WIEM! Zróbmy test na ojcostwo! xD Vivica: *mina mówiąca "Really?"* Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 13:47, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Ja: Ok! (xD) Victor: *czerwony cały jak burak, ale nadal ma twarz schowaną w szaliku* >/////<; A-ale... DLACZEGO JA?? Ja: Ale jak taki test robi się Pokemonom? o.o (mam już pomysł na jej historię >:D) Vand: *wyłazi z Balla* Mnie sie pytasz? Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 13:52, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Ja: Vand! Nikt się ciebie nie pytało zdanie, ale skoro już tu jesteś... Jesteś pewien co do swoich rodziców? (xD) Victor: *nagle wyparowuje* xD Vand: Tak, a co? Ja: *biorę chipsy* Co za napięcie. Jak w "Ukrytej Prawdzie" (xD) Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 13:57, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Ja: *ubiera się jak Sherlock Holmes i wsadza sobie fajkę do ust. Tylko nie prawdziwą, oczywiście! xD* Jesteś na 100% pewien...? Bo mam pewne wątpliwości, co do twojej matki Leslie... Jesteś pewien, że była Luxio, a nie np.... Gallade? (xD) Mój Leslie: Musisz mi to wypominać?! -__-; Vand: Gdyby to był Gallade, to by nie była matką, tylko ojcem. A po za tym, Leslie to bardziej damskie imie. Ja: Robi się ciekawie. Vivica: *szuka Victora* xD Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 14:06, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Victor: *siedzi pod biurkiem i udaje, że go nie ma* Odejdź! ...Proszę... Leslie: *shame xD* ...nienawidzę moich rodziców... Vand: *niezwraca uwagi na Gallade'a* A czemu pytasz? Vivica: Dobrze... *idzie od Victora, ale odwraca się jeszcze* ...ojcze. *chowa się w Ballu* Ja: Podam was do "Pamiętników z Wakacji", ok? Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 14:12, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Victor: _////_ co za kompromitacja... Ja: Czemu pytasz, o co, Vand? :3 Vand: Już nic. Ale czemu twój Gallade nazywa się Leslie? Ja: *wolę siedzieć cicho* Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 14:17, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Ja: *wzruszam ramionami* Sama nie wiem... Choć chyba coś mi kiedyś o tym wspominał... Mówił, że jego rodzice myśleli na początku, że jest dziewczynką... I było już za późno na zmiany, czy coś... Więc jest Leslie! Leslie: MIAŁAŚ NIKOMU O TYM NIE MÓWIĆ!! Ja: *trollface* Oooo, serio? Zapomniałam! (xD) Ja: Wzruszające... (lol xD) Kto chce chipsy!? Luna: Ja! :3 Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 14:24, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Nathaniel *nagle pojawia się znikąd; mój Umbreon, który lubi podrywać dziewczyny; do twojej Luny* Hej, piękna! (xD) Psyche: *wyrasta nagle spod ziemi i staje twarzą twarz przed Nathanielem* Odwal się od mojej niuni!!! (jeah xD) Luna: *wychyla się zza Espeona* Cz-cześć..? Ja: Robi się Akcja! xD Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 14:29, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Nathaniel: *taki jakby zaniepokojony; kropelki potu spływają mu po czole xD* S-spoko stary... Nie wiedziałem, że to twoja dziewczyna, ja... NATASHA! GDZIE TY JESTEŚ?! JA TEŻ POTRZEBUJĘ SWOJEGO ESPEONA-STRAŻNIKA!! Natasha: *siedzi obok mnie i wcina nachosy z serem* Spadaj! Jesteś facetem! Miej jaja! (xDDD) Psyche: *facepalm* TO ma być facet?! *zirytowany* Luna: MUSISZ być taki zasdrosny? Ja: Nuudze się! Ma ktoś jakiś pomysł? Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 14:38, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Nathaniel: *wkurzył się* Ee! Czy TY, fioletowy Espeonek, twierdzisz, że ja nie jestem męski? Haha! Nie, no nagrajcie to, bo nikt mi nie uwierzy! Hahaha! Ja: Hmm... Może rzućmy w nich bananem lub czołgiem, albo coś... Psyche: *śmiech* Tak? A kto POTRZEBOWAŁ pomocy swojej siostry, hę? A to że jestem fioletowy to inna sprawa. Ja: Myślałam że jest chory na coś! Rzućmy w nich bananem, albo skórką od banana. Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 14:45, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) *rzuciłam skórką i trafiłam Lunę. xD Ale się poprawiłam i rzuciłam czołgiem w Nathaniela. xD* Ja: :'3 Jak ja się wyżywam na moich Pokemonach... Ja: Jestem pod wrażeniem... (xD) Luna: *zdejmuje skórkę od banana z siebie* Tsaaa, dzięki Nati. Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 14:57, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Ja: Przynajmniej nie podzieliłaś losu Nathaniela! :3 Nathaniel: Nic mi nei jest! (xD) Czy ja jestem jej matką?! Jestem za młoda! xD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 14:17, wrz 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh my god.. Nyet! 'Panna Falka' ''[[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 14:22, wrz 14, 2012 (UTC) To może się spytamy Vivici, Vivica, jestem twoją matka? xDD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 18:27, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) '''Ja:' Tiaa... I na pewno chodzisz z moim Victinim! :P PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 18:30, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) '''Vivica:' *atakuje was Armagedonem Infernem* MORDY KU*WA! Ja: *pieczę kiełbaski w Infernie* xD Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 18:43, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) Ja: Widzę, że w tajniki polszczyzny wtajemniczyła cię sama Mira, Vivico. PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 18:45, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) '''Ja:' Mnie w to nie mieszaj, ja pieczę kiełbaski. Vivica: *strzela focha i chowa się w Ballu* Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 18:47, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) Ja: Jaki foch... :p Ja: Ona jest... Taka... eeeee... Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 18:51, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) Ja: Spoko, znam się trochę na takich "mocnych" i "wybuchowych" charakterkach. ;p PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 18:55, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) '''Ja:' No sie wie xD Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 19:01, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) Ale nikt nie pobiję Zim'a i Mike'a! A już nie mówiąc o Mojej osobie! xDD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 19:07, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) '''Ja:' Ja też mam Mikea xD Ale to Pikachu :D Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 19:12, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) Dobra! Sama tego chciałaś! xDD Mike Vs Mike! Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 19:13, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) Nie mówiąc już o Mirze. xp 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 19:13, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) Wut? Sama nie wiem, co przed chwilą napisałam xDD 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 19:18, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) '''Ja:' Dobra Wiki, ale... Mój ma ADHD .-. Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 19:20, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) Ja: Nie znam go, ale już go uwielbiam. :3 PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 19:22, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) '''Ja:' xD buu nie mam historii zaczętych .-. Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 19:24, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) Taki ma straaasznie, straaasznie jaaaasny kolor! PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 19:28, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) Czyż nie że zacny? 'Panna Falka' ''[[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 19:29, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) Just Fabulous! PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 19:30, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) No :3 'Panna Falka' ''[[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 19:32, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) Myślę, że ten obrazek wspaniale oddaje ADHD Mike'a. :3 PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 19:33, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) I taka Wiki: KTÓREGO?! xD 'Panna Falka' ''[[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 19:35, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) MIKE'A MIRY!! PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 19:40, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) :3 'Panna Falka' ''[[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 19:48, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC)